Chapter 288
Wendy vs. Sherria is the 288th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Wendy and Sherria's battle at the Grand Magic Games begins, with Wendy soon discovering that her opponent has a very similar Magic to her. As Wendy is continuously knocked down, Sherria reveals herself to be a Sky God Slayer, and uses her abilities to even withstand Wendy's Shattering Light: Sky Drill. At the same time, Jellal watches from the stands, wondering if Sherria is the source of the dark Magic force. Summary The battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell and Team Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy begins. Wendy starts off by using her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to enhance the strength in her arms and then proceeds to attack Sherria with her Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. Sherria weaves her way through Wendy's attack and counters with her own Sky God's Boreas. Wendy is hit by the attack as Carla cries out her name, worrying about her while Natsu and Orga watch, shocked by seeing how Sherria is able to use Sky God Slayer Magic. With Wendy able to block the black wind, Sherria rushes towards her and hits Wendy with Sky God's Dance, which hurls Wendy up into the air. Sherria continues her assault by jumping after Wendy, but Wendy stabilizes herself in midair and sends Sherria back to the ground with Sky Dragon's Claw. Both girls land on the ground and then both prepare for a breath attack. As the girls charge up their attacks, Gajeel, Doranbolt and Mavis are shocked to see Sherria's Lost Magic, as Lyon smiles over Sherria's powers. Sherria's Sky God's Bellow and Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar collide, causing the gales of wind flow through the arena, even being able to blow Chapati's wig off. Sherria stands victorious over the clash between the two spells, leaving Wendy injured and lying on the ground. Chapati begins to really enjoy the battle between the two girls leaving Lahar and Yajima slightly worried for the announcer. Wendy tells Sherria that she was quite surprised by her power and Sherria tells Wendy that Lyon told her about a girl with similar Magic to hers, but then worries that she overdid it with her last attack, telling Wendy that she was sorry. Wendy then gets back up saying that she was fine and tells Sherria that she hates fighting but that she had to for her guild. Sherria tells Wendy that she has to do the same for her guild and then attacks Wendy. Wendy takes the hit and begins to remember how everyone was working hard to win the Grand Magic Games for Fairy Tail and how Elfman entrusted her with his place in the games. She then puts the fact that she doesn't enjoy fighting behind her and prepares for a big attack as she begins to eat the air around her. Sherria's begins to do the same as Chapati notices the oxygen around the arena getting thinner. Wendy then prepares to use one of her Secret Dragon Slayer Techniques. Porlyusica watches Wendy prepare her attack, surprised at how Wendy was able to learn the technique so quickly as Natsu and Lucy watch in glee. Panther Lily watches in shock over Wendy's new attack as Happy asks him about how amazing it is as Carla, with a smug look on her face, states that Wendy would win. Wendy then traps Sherria in a barrier of wind and then attacks Sherria with Shattering Light: Sky Drill. The crowd watches in shock over Wendy's attack and Team Fairy Tail A cheers over her performance. Sherria then falls to the ground, covered in wounds. Wendy staggers over stating how she wasn't able to master Milky Way yet, but thinks that with her last attack she had won the battle. As Mato is about to give Wendy the victory, Sherria gets up. Wendy watches with wide open eyes as Sherria injures appear to have vanished. Lyon states that Wendy's strength was not enough to defeat Sherria and that was why she was able to restore herself, saying that Wendy did not stand a chance of winning. Erza and Gray watch with Gray slightly annoyed about how Lyon had a girl like Sherria on his team. The rest of Lamia Scale begins to compliment Sherria, who asks Wendy if she was going to give up on their battle. Doranbolt watches nervously from the crowd, concerned about how the battle will end for Wendy when Jellal, disguised as Mystogan, accidentally bumps into him, for which he apologizes. Doranbolt assumes that it was Mystogan who had just bumped into him and watches as he walks into the crowd. Jellal then makes his way into the crowd and takes a look upon the battle. He begins to wonder if Sherria could be somehow related to Zeref in any way and then begins to worry about Wendy. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell vs. Sherria Blendy (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * Spells used * |Āmuzu}} * |Banīa}} * * * * * * * *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell *Sky God's Healing Spell Abilities * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation